The Green Witch Ranger
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Lizzie Myers is the true wielder of the Dragonzord coin, as well as being a witch. but as the famous Boy Who lived enters Hogwarts while she is in her fifth year, she discovers that she and Harry Potter have more in common then just their House.
1. Chapter 1

In the town of Angel Grove, California, The city was not normal by any means. Six multicolored heroes known as the Power Rangers protected this city.

Normally there was seven rangers, but the Green Ranger, who was a female by the look of the costume with a skirt attach would show up during the late summer and early fall months, no one knew where this Ranger went but most had rumors that the Green Ranger was on solo missions in other parts of the world.

Lizzie Myers was your normal everyday teenager girl, only that she had two secrets. One she was born with, she was a witch and the other she was a Power Ranger, the seventh ranger, the Green Ranger.

She spent half her year in her birth land of England at a boarding school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wore non-magical clothing, hip hugger jeans and a green t-shirt, green Chuck Taylor's tennis shoes.

She was back for her summer vacation before she had to return for her fifth year of Hogwarts, she remember the day that the witch came to explain that she was a British born witch. Her first four years at school were normal, she wished for a battle.

She checked her watch, and smiled it was time for her friends to get out of school and head over to the Juice bar. She had been sitting at their normal table for at least an hour enjoying one of Ernie's smoothies.

She kept her eyes clued to the doorway waiting for her friends to come in; she finally saw them entered. However, they have not noticed her yet. Where were Jason, Trini, and Zack?

She thought about to when she first became a Power Ranger, she had always had the dragon coin, for as long as she remembered. Supposedly, the coin was stolen after the first owner died and came in contact with her family, passed down through the generations, but here is the real kicker, she wasn't a Myers by birth, she had a cousin named Eric. For some odd reason, she had inherited the coin from her adoptive parents when they were murdered in a robbery gone awry. A warm smile graced her lips, as she remembered the feeling of belonging that came when the coin was placed in her hand, and the strange flash of green that went with the coin.

"Lizzie?" asks a voice that sounded like Kimberly Hart

Lizzie blinked and smiled. "Do you know anyone else, who adores the color green?"

"I did, but I like white now." Tommy answers, "When did you get in?"

"Last night, I'm still on the time change." Lizzie answers, as she stood up to hug her best friends. Billy, Tommy, and Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack had shown her what it meant to protect the world from the forces of evil.

"Where are Jase, Zack, and Trini?" Lizzie asks, confused as to why these three new people where with her other friends.

"So did anything happen at school this year?" Billy asked after he hugged Lizzie,

"Nope," Lizzie answers, "Vastly boring, but my chem professor, I think he is related to that creep-show Rita."

"Now that is a nightmare but you say that about him every year." Tommy replies, "And we have a few months to catch up on like the fact that, Jase, Trini and Zack aren't here anymore."

"Yes, what happen to them? Did they move and not tell me?" Lizzie questions looking at her friends.

"They were chosen for the Teen Peace Conference in Switzerland." Kim informs as she worried that her friend would pass out.

The blood drained from Lizzie's face, "Switzer…." She fell back into her chair. "…land." Her eyes went to the wrists of the three new faces, she had yet to get their names, and they had communicators.

"So who is she?" asked the person in red.

Lizzie raised her own wrist to show them her green toned communicator. "So I take you three are in on the secret now as well?"

"Rocky, Adam, Aisha, this is Lizzie Myers." Tommy introduced. "She goes to a private boarding school in England."

"And I spend my summer holiday here," Lizzie adds, she then lean in as the others sat down at the table, "and I'm dying for a fight or even a sparring match."

Adam looked at the slim female; she didn't look like she could take on anyone. He walked up to the girl. "I'll take you on, let's see how good you are?"

Billy, Kim, and Tommy looked at each other as if saying that Adam did not know what he was getting himself into because Lizzie was stronger then she appears to be.

Tommy looked at Adam. "I'll warn you now, man, she's tougher than she looks."

Lizzie gave the impression of an innocent angel. "I am a little rusty, but I have been practicing." She stood up and picked up her gym bag, "Let me change into more appropriate attire."

"That's fine; I'll wait for you on the practice mat." Adam replied with a smirk

Adam spent the next few minutes stretching and getting ready for his fast spar.

Lizzie came back out from the girls' locker room, wearing training pants and a tank top. She jump down from the steps, went onto the practice mat, and began her own warm up.

Tommy, Billy, and Kim just shook their heads at the whooping Adam about to get.

Adam watched Lizzie warm up and he felt a blush creep up on his face.

Lizzie finished her warm up, and walked up toward Adam. "Ready?"

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, let's go first to three wins?"

Lizzie nods in agreement, then turned to look at Tommy, "Mind refereeing?"

As the two rangers got in to their first stance Tommy counted them off Adam made the first move with a double roundhouse kick. Trying to end it quick.

Lizzie jumped to avoid the kick, and cartwheeled out of the way.

Adam continued to push her back trying to land one punch or kick on her but Lizzie was too quick for him.

Lizzie delivered a tornado kick toward Adam.

"Point to Lizzie" Tommy called out by this time a small crowd gathered about the ring,

Most of the crowd were cheering for Lizzie and pitying her opponent.

Lizzie followed up her attack with an open palm strike that threw Adam back a few feet only for him to wind up with a foot to his face and him on the floor.

She held out her hand to Adam, "Thanks for the match."

"Uhh, did someone get the number the truck that hit me?" Adam asks, as he was helped to his feet.

"Uh…I didn't know I was a truck" Lizzie responds.

Tommy shook his head "i warned you man she's meaner than any of us."

"Aren't you glad, I'm on your side?" Lizzie asked as she gave a wink to Tommy.

Adam just stared at her as Ernie gave a smoothie to Lizzie and a towel to Adam.

Ernie smiled at Adam "I guess nobody told you, she's the local champ her, huh?"

"Even Bulk and Skull don't mess with her." Kim commented

"Now you both tell me, why the heck, did i agree to this?" Adam asked, as he did the walk of shame back to the mens' locker room.

Lizzie looked at the others, "Was it something, I said?"

"Nah," Rocky answered with a smile "Adam, just still has a hard time losing a spar just give a minute and his favorite shake and he will be fine."

Lizzie nods, as she took a sip of her drink. "Well short story on me, I learned to fight from my dad, he was a martial arts instructor, so I was able to fight since I was knee high."

Adam walked back to them changed out his clothes "Well that explains that but wow that kick really threw me for a loop think, you could show me how to do it some time?"

"Sure, I have till September to be here." Lizzie agreed.

Aisha finally spoke she asked, "Lizzie, why do you go to school in England and not a local school?"

"I was originally from England; I was given up for adoption. So I guess it's a family thing." Lizzie answers, "I like the school, the professors are awesome, except for my Chem class, and he seems to have a grudge against my dorm."

"Well we all have had teachers the seemed to hate us but still that a long way to go for school." Aisha agreed

"Can't help it, but at least I don't speak with an accent." Lizzie laughed.

"Yeah," they all agreed it hard enough understanding Billy when he is on a techno rant.

Lizzie sighed. "Well I'm happy; I still have a house to live in."

DarkPriestess66: This takes in the second season, after Jason, Trini, and Zack leave. Lizzie is the true barer of the Green Ranger powers


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie had invited the group back to her house to explain about what really happen in her absence. After having to stop at the supermarket for provisions. Seeing as she had been gone for half a year, she was not too sure about the state of her pantry and the contents therein.

The three new rangers saw Lizzie's home and wondered how she could live here alone.

"It's not much, but the water is hot and there are no mice." Lizzie states, "And I think I have a week of cleaning to do." This reminded her to switch the water heater from vacation to home.

"Well if you need help just let me know," Adam offered, the other rangers just smiled at the way Adam was acting.

"Good thing my mom liked simple, its only three bedrooms. And this house is currently not in my name." Lizzie commented, as she plugged in the appliances wishing they would make exceptions to the no magic law.

Lizzie sat down with her friends and started talking about her school year and her friends in England. Stopping occasionally to get a drink and answer questions.

"That school sounds really elite." Billy commented, the other times that Lizzie had came home, she rarely spoke about her schooling.

"It is, only a fair few get into that school." Lizzie agreed, "It's like a Jr. High and High school in one, we start when we're eleven."

"Eleven? Wow, I bet most of the kids there are really snobby and think they rule the world right?" Rocky asks

Aisha slapped him across the head rocky. "That's rude you of all of us should know better,"

"Actually, Aisha; Rocky is right, there are some students that think they are better than the rest of us." Lizzie clarified.

"See no matter what, there are snobs everywhere but we can just help the other kid right" Rocky states

"I don't care, Rocky, that was still rude and remember their school is different than ours." Aisha retorted

"Yes, I'm sure that the education system in England is much different that ours and that a private school would hold even higher standards" Billy explains while fixing his glasses out of habit.

_You do not know how different. _Was the thought that passed through Lizzie's mind, "Some things are different but some are the same, you mess up you spend a day in the detention and this year is a huge exam year."

"Oh really, man, I bet that was rough, I would rather face putties than have to sit through another exam." Rocky spoke with a grimace.

"I meant this coming semester," Lizzie, replied

"Even worst you get to spend the whole year studying" Rocky stated

Billy just asked, "What kind of exams are they?"

"Just going over the last four years of lessons in every class." Lizzie answers, "Which means, I have revise between monster attacks."

Billy just smiled "How about I help you with it and I'm sure; the others would help as well?"

"I have to think about it." Lizzie responds then adds silently _should have charmed the books to fool anyone who looks at them._

"How do you pay the bills here, I mean do you have summer job?" Aisha asks

"I'm emancipated that's why I can live by myself and the bills are paid through my trust fund." Lizzie answers, "I mean it gets lonely, so be prepared for a lot of slumber party invites." She grinned at the two girls. "I guess I'm used to sharing a bedroom with a horde of girls."

Kim just smiled and said, "That would be so awesome, but I mean I could live in a dorm like that I would want my personal time at some time."

"Well, I do get my space, on the warm days; I do spend my time out by the lake, practicing my Kata stances, and sometimes, I take my books out to study." Lizzie replied, "And there is a small town close to the school for recreation..."

"How is the shopping there? Are there any great malls?" Kim asked

"I do shop in London." Lizzie answers, "This outfit, I'm wearing is from London. In addition, do not ask about boys, because I do not date in school. I don't like the long distance thing, unless I find a guy that really does not mind the distance."

Adam just smiled at that.

"Well I'm sure; you'll find the right boy soon enough" Aisha responds with a smile on her face.

Lizzie just shrugged; she was at that age that she was looking at boys with a more calculating eye then just sparing partners. "Tommy, are you still teaching at Ernie's?"

"You know it with Rocky and Adam there to help as well and if you want you can join us as well," Tommy answers.

"I know how it feels being a teenage girl and learning from guys, it feels awkward when they have to help you reposition your rebellious limbs, so I think I will help." Lizzie agreed, and then she started to giggle.

"Okay, what's so funny?" Aisha asked smiling at the girl

"I pulled a Tommy a few months ago, and I was laughing about it." Lizzie answers,

"Oh explain that one, please." Tommy asked

Lizzie stood up and walked away so she did not break anything, "So I was walking down the corridor on my way to my dorm room. I overheard some higher-grade idiotic snob tormenting someone younger, kinda like a rich and smarter version of Bulk and Skull. Being the Power Ranger that I am, I decided that I had to stop them."

"And let me guess you wound up knocking the stuffing out of them right?" Rocky asks

"No," Lizzie answers, "I informed them that they could be tormenting the next prime minister or someone of great importance."

"Oh and how did they react to that?" Tommy asks

Lizzie looked down at her shoes, "They called me a name that I don't want to explain right now, but it means dirty blood. They said that I didn't know my biological family and therefore I shouldn't have been accepted into their honored school."

"Oh boy, I bet that went over well." Kim states "And knowing your temper you snapped back at them."

"Well I told them that I may not know about my biological family." Lizzie explains, as she slips into her fighting stance, "But I can kick your butt. Then I showed them just how I could kick their butts without touching them. Needless to say, they leave me alone now."

Tommy just smiles saying "That's the Lizzie we all and come to love" he let out a laugh as the rest of them joined in.

"Wait…you didn't love me before? How dare you, bro. I only know two people in this entire state that I can't beat." Lizzie asks, titling her head to the side and pouting a little.

The six-tone chime that sounded as the seven Rangers all looked at their communicators

"Of course, we love you, Lizzie." Kim got up and hugged her, Tommy and Billy just said, "Ok Lizzie, ok, you win, we are helpless to your pout."

"Yes, Zordon." Tommy answers

"Report to the command center." Zordon ordered

"We'll be right there." Tommy agreed.

Lizzie drew the curtains and armed the security system. The seven power rangers teleported to the command center.

Adam shook his head "still can't get used to that," he said with a smile.

"Don't worry, Adam. The first time, I teleported I did not land on my feet. I think my rear was bruised for a week." Lizzie states, as she patted the new black ranger's shoulder.

"I sure hope so, Lizzie." Adam replies

"What is going on?" Lizzie asks,

"Welcome Home, Green Ranger." Zordon greets

Alpha 5 came around the corner with a cake in his hands. "Yes, welcome back its good to have the whole team here"

Lizzie looked up at her mentor, and father like figure. "Zordon, is the Command Center completely protected? I mean can Zedd look in on us or anyone else who uses magic?"

"No, they could not see in to the command center." Zordon answers

"Thank Merlin," Lizzie breathes, "That means the others of my kind can't either." She turned to her friends, "I haven't been honest with you."

They all stared at her "what do you mean?" Billy asks

"I do go to a private boarding school but it's not normal." Lizzie starts to explain, she glanced at the darkness of the command center. "I'm a witch."

Tommy just stared at the girl who used his first ranger powers, "you mean like Rita was?"

"Not that extreme but yes. I don't use my magic for evil like she did." Lizzie answers, she had feared when her secret became known that they would hate her because of what they went through with Rita and now Zedd.

"Oh wow, that is so cool can you show us some please?" Aisha asked

Lizzie's mouth dropped open in shock; she could not believe her good luck.

"What were you expecting us to hate you?" Tommy asked

"Would you believe me, if I said yes?" Lizzie answers, "I mean you fought against Rita Repulsa, and I figured that you would have at least some resentment toward magic users."

"Yeah, you've been our friend for like ever why would we turn our back on ya?" Kim asks

Lizzie just shrugged "Not a clue and I would show you all what I can do, but I can't use magic when I'm underage."

DarkPriestess66: if you haven't guessed, I Don't own anything to do with Power Rangers or Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

After the welcome home party that Alpha and Zordon had planned to show how much they cared for Lizzie. The teenagers teleported from the command center, Lizzie waved good-bye to her new and old friends and turned to survey her house. First thing to do was to hang up her school uniforms in the back of her closet and find the hidden box with the first four years of spell books.

She turned on the stereo and listened to normal music as she worked. She as muggleborn as far as she knew, she thought about going to the library to get onto the web to see if there were records of her adoption.

She lost track of time when the doorbell rang; she had her brunette hair up in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror, her soft brown eyes, had hints of green in them. She went over to the door and looked out the peephole. Adam was standing there.

She opened the door, "Adam?"

Adam caught the scent of citrus pledge. He looked at the slim girl, "I thought you forgot to eat something so, I brought you a sub sandwich from Ernie's."

"That's sweet of you, Adam." Lizzie replied as she moved aside to let the boy in.

"Ernie told me, your favorite so I got you that one." Adam smiled as he gave her the sub.

"Thanks, Ernie knows me so well." Lizzie replies, as she went to the kitchen and sliced the sub in half. "Yummy, turkey, roast beef, and black forest ham, on wheat bread with banana peppers, spinach, and ranch dressing."

Lizzie was about to take a bite of her sub, when she heard a popping sound. She instantly looked up and wondering where the witch or wizard that just apparated in.

"Umm, Lizzie, what was that popping sound if sounded like it came from the next room over?" Adam asks

Lizzie glowered at the next room, "I know, and I'm going to find out. IF it's somebody from school, I will hurt them."

"You want me to help you in case its trouble?" Adam asked worried about her.

"No, its fine." Lizzie answers, "And this is completely stupid for a person from school to attempt without seeing if I was alone first." She walked to the other room, opened the door, and went inside.

"Ok but I'll be by the door just in case yell if you need me" Adam replies

"What's he going to do against a wizard?" a voice whisper in the dark corner of the room.

"What are you doing here, is the question?" Lizzie asks, "And you would have sense not to Apparate in without sending a notice."

"Sorry, you forgot your cat, and I thought I return it to you." The voice replies,

"Thanks Dirk, but you really need to leave before I end up in trouble." Lizzie responds, as she picked up her gray tabby cat.

"Ok, it's no problem but tell your friend it's nice try but a Muggle liken him wouldn't last" Dirk replies,

"I'll get you back for that when I'm allowed to use my wand." Lizzie threatened

Dirk just winked and apparated out with a pop.

Lizzie petted her cat, "What am I going to do with him, Ghost?"

A purr was the only respond she had gotten.

As Lizzie went back to the kitchen with her cat, Adam just stared, "who's the furball?"

"My cat, his name is Ghost." Lizzie replies

Adam just smiled as he reached to pet the cat "Well the name sure fits the cat, she's beautiful."

The cat arched his back and hissed.

Lizzie thumped Ghost on his head, "Ghost, be nice. He didn't mean to insult you."

"Whoa easy there friend I get it no touching sorry" he raised his hands defensively.

"No, you insulted him, by calling Ghost, a girl. He's a male." Lizzie giggled; she let the cat go. "Off with you, silly cat."

"So who was it in the other room wizard pet service? " Adam tries to joke.

"Just a classmate, who thinks he can do me, favors to earn my attentions. What he doesn't know is that I don't like people who try too hard." Lizzie answers, "I've had Ghost since I was eleven," she watch the gray tabby cat jump onto the couch and craw the cushion before laying down on it.

"Really wow and he goes to school every year?" Adam said as he took in the info about not trying too hard.

"Yeah, he normally stayed at the school prowling the grounds. But this year he's at home with me." Lizzie answers, "First years are allowed pets, either an owl, cat, or toad. Most get pets from their parents or older siblings."

"Wow, but aren't you worried that he'll get hurt or lost running around the school like that?" Adam asks

"No, I'm not worried; Ghost is rather clever for a cat." Lizzie replies, not revealing that Ghost was only half-cat.

"Well if you say" Adam smiled "so any way need a hand with getting resettled back in town?"

"No, I grew up in Angel Grove. Nothing really has changed much." Lizzie answers, "You're making it sound as though I'm not a native."

"No, no, I didn't mean it that I just meant shopping and moving stuff." Adam said with a blush on his face.

"Well I do need to pick up something for Ghost, since I wasn't planning on him being here." Lizzie replies.

Ghost watched the conversation very silently between his witch and this human.

Lizzie glanced at the Ghost, "For Merlin's sake, Ghost. He is not evil! Stop starting at him like he's a plump mouse!"

Ghost just glowered at Adam at the same time, Adam said, "Don't worry, I'm sure, I'll make friends with him yet."

"It's not that he doesn't like you, he can sense suspicious people." Lizzie explains

"Well on that point, I don't blame him; we do have a big secret, don't we?" Adam asks

"Huge," Lizzie agreed, before going back to her sub and eating half of it. She tossed the other half to Ghost. "Only treat you're getting, beast."

Ghost purred before sinking his teeth into the good smelling food.

"I'm not sure, who chose who." Lizzie muttered

Adam sat down and started making small talk with Lizzie just getting to know each other.  
"Really, wow, well cats are like that you don't really pick a cat it's almost more like a compromise."

* * *

On the moon, in a darken palace throne room, sat a creature with a metallic skeleton and with the red muscles showing, known throughout the galaxy as Lord Zedd.

"So that green ranger is back, and she has magic." Zedd mused to himself; he drummed his metallic fingers on the armrest of his throne, thinking on the matter. "Goldar!"

"Yes, master, how may I serve you?" the golden warrior flew in and dropped to one knee.

"You will capture the female green ranger once she is separated from the other Power Rangers. I want her to be my and Rita's evil princess and heiress to my evil throne." Zedd commanded.

"Yes, master, I have the perfect plan to grab her, while she's out shopping with the black ranger but I'll attack with putties to split them up then grab her then." Goldar responds obediently.

* * *

Lizzie stared in surprise and shock at Adam, "What do you mean that those two creep-shows are married!?"

"I mean as in evil husband and wicked wife and the worst part Rita want us as a wedding gift for Zedd." Adam explained

Lizzie shivered at the thought. "And I thought only one was worse." She looked at her communicator in wonder. "I could have been there with you and the others, but my communicator doesn't work at school…I wonder if I can find a way to charm it to work at school."

"Well ask Billy and Zordon I'm sure they might come up with something or maybe one of your teachers? " Adam suggests

Lizzie just stared at Adam, "Oh what a wonderful idea, 'Excuse me, Professor, but I'm a Power Ranger and I need this device to work here, so I can help the others save the world.' I doubt will work," she then shrugged "I'll ask Zordon, maybe he can charm or teach me how"

"Yeah, I'm sure he can, well then let's go get your cats stuff and maybe pass by Ernie's for some smoothies afterward?" Adam asks

"Tomorrow, and right now, all I'm planning to do is sleep in my own bed." Lizzie answers, "Besides we have been talking for a few hours."

Adam looked at his watch "oh my goodness, you're right, so I will see you tomorrow at Ernie's?"

Lizzie nods in agreement then walked Adam to the door and let him out. She then slid down the door and sighed.

She was becoming too involved with the new Black ranger for her own good. Merlin's sake, she was beginning to like him more than, as a friend and she just met him.

She struggled to her feet and went to prepare for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Tossing and turning in her bed in a fitful sleep, Lizzie woke up screaming. She looked around and sighed in relief, that this was not the moon palace of Lord Zedd and Rita.

Ghost just stared as her with a worried look in his eyes.

Lizzie sighed and turned over to view her alarm clock, the green light read 5:45am. "Well, I'm not sleeping anymore tonight."

Ghost meowed at her as he walked across her bed to rub up against her.

"Yes, I'll let you out into the yard." Lizzie states, "But today, you're going to use a litter box."

She got out of bed and went to closet to find clothes to wear today; she chose camouflageshorts and a green shirt with black lettering that read, 'I'm the one, your mother warned you about.'

She put on her clothes and let Ghost out to do his business in the yard, and went to see if there was anything to eat in the fridge. She chose to eat the other half of the sub from last night.

Ghost just meowed as if saying 'feed me.'

"It was easier when the house-elves fed you," Lizzie grumbled, as she tossed what she hadn't eaten toward the cat. She thought back to her nightmare and wondering if it was not a vision?

Now she wished she had paid more attention in divination. It would have helped her to be able to figure out what it all means.

She got her house keys and gym bag, "come on, Ghost. I can't leave you alone today."

Ghost just jumped up to her shoulder and wrapped himself around Lizzie's neck like a living sweatband.

Lizzie locked the door, and headed out to go to the juice bar to see if there was any need for her teaching skills.

~~~Juice Bar~~~~

Lizzie walked through the entrance to the juice bar; the place was somewhat dead. Because the teens that normally hung out were at school.

Ernie walked in and saw Lizzie, "hey, Lizzie, how you doing a bit early for you, isn't it?"

Ghost looked up and the new human and just meow at him.

"Not really, I thought I would see the schedule for self-defense classes." Lizzie answers, setting down her gym bag near the bar; she would move it to a locker later. "Tommy agreed to let me take over Jason's spot."

"Well that is great Tommy can sure use the help. The self-defense classes have sure grown." Ernie agreed

"Since I have nothing better do with my summer holiday, England has different breaks, you know." Lizzie stated, "And thanks for the sub last night."

"Hey, do not thank me, thank Adam i just make 'em and who is this guy right here" Ernie asks noticing Ghost for the first time.

"Didn't you know? It's the style now to wear your furs alive?" Lizzie asked teasingly, as she reached up to pet Ghost. "I couldn't leave him at the house to make a mess; I don't have a litter box yet. The pet service that works with the school, I go too. They brought him over last night, different branch. I normally have him boarded."

"Well as long as he doesn't bother the customers, he's welcome here, the mats are ready. If you want to practice and i think Adam has the first class today?" Ernie replies

"He's not a problem, he's very clever. He only acts up when someone is messing with him. Matter of fact, he didn't like the other children that went into the pet shop…before I got him." Lizzie agreed, she bent over to the table. "Ghost, jump."

The part kneazle, part cat jumped to the table, and sat down looking at everything curiously.

Lizzie scratched Ghost's chin, "behave." She whispered.

"Meow" the cat looked at her and lay down, and Ernie chuckled and went back to work.

Lizzie went over and picked up her gym bag, and went to go get changed into her training gear. Once she was back out, she went over and started using the punching bag.

Bulk and Skull walk in the youth center and Bulk saw a new girl working out at the bag "hey Skull, check out the hottie over there."

"Yeah, Bulkie, she sure looks great." Skull agreed with his trademark laugh.

"Watch this" Bulk said as he walked up to the new girl. "hey, cutie, let me show you how to do that" he said with a hand on her shoulder.

Just then, Bulk finds himself staring up to the ceiling of the youth center.

"Not even in your dreams, Farkas." Lizzie replied as she glares down at the overweight idiot.

"Oh, hehe, Lizzie didn't know you got back in to town, you look great." Bulk stammered at her.

Skull just laughed at his best friend short flight.

Lizzie's head snapped up, "Eugene."

Skull quickly stopped and with a weak smile "Hey, Lizzie, glad to see you back"

"So Lizzie, when are you gonna out with me? You know you want to." Bulk asked with a cocky smile.

Lizzie just blinked, "My answer is the same as it was back in first grade….Not even in your dreams."

"We'll see about that i wear you down yet." Bulk said with a huff

"The day, I agree to date you. Is the day, I find out my biological father is that gold monkey thing." Lizzie declares, "Get back to detention, you two."

The two juvenile delinquents left before they ended up with a year's detention.

"Next time, that idiot tries to ask me out, remind me to let Ghost loose on him." Lizzie requests as she walked up to the bar and sat on a stool.

Ernie just chuckled and gave her favorite smoothie to calm her down "Don't worry, I remind you but i think your cat had the same idea"

"Well Ghost is slightly protective of me." Lizzie commented, as the cat jump up on a stool and onto the bar, looking at Ernie pathetically.

"Oh no, you don't, you already got me for my tuna, and you aren't getting any more." Ernie told the cat while shaking his finger at ghost

"Ghost, you are becoming spoiled." Lizzie sighed

The cat just looked at his human with a look of "but I'm hungry" with a small meow.

"Not happening, you can wait." Lizzie admonished.

The cat just huffed and stalked off. "Ok that is one smart cat," Ernie said. Just then, Adam walked in looking a bit tried and worried.

"Adam?" Lizzie asks concerned

"Oh hey, Lizzie, you here for a workout and help out with the class?" Adam asks

"I'm here, because I have nothing better do while you are in class." Lizzie responds.

Adam walked up to the counter and asks for a smoothie; pick me up.

"Did I sleep through anything important?" Lizzie asked.

"Nah just some strange dreams got me thinking that's all," Adam answers

"Not as strange as mine," Lizzie comments

Adam just smiled "I would have to agree with you there. So how about you help me get ready for the first class then we'll head out to get the cat stuff for ghost"

Ghost perked up as he hears his name then he saw who the speaker was. He then contented himself with playing with something he found.

"Sure, Ghost is very picky when it comes to his things." Lizzie replies.

Adam just smiled at the cat, "Name a cat that isn't like that," with a chuckled he finished his smoothie and got ready for his first class.

Lizzie helped with the getting ready for the class, "Would you believe that I ran into Thing One and Thing Two earlier?"

"And let me guess Bulk tried to hit on you right" Adam shook his head at the thought of Lizzie's reaction. As they finished the first of the class walked in looking at Lizzie with the new person, the girls saw this and giggled at the two of them.

"Alright, for those of you haven't seen me before, my name is Lizzie Myers, I'm taking over Jason's spot teaching Self-defense, while I'm on holiday from the private overseas boarding school I attend," Lizzie introduced herself.

The class greeted her and Adam stared calling out the warm-ups and set them to start the beginners' katas.

Lizzie watched with a practiced eye, going to those who were having problems and helped them by showing them what to do and slowing down her own movements.

Once the class was called to halt,

"Alright, now I have a question to ask all of you." Lizzie asks,

"Yes, sensai" the class called out

"Name one item in this room that can be used as a weapon to distract an attacker so you can run away?" Lizzie asks.

"our towels" One brave student answer

"Very good, throw the towel over an attacker's head to temporary blind him." Lizzie explained, "Next."

"Our gear bags" said another student

"And what happens if you didn't have your gear bags with you? I was more thinking of the stools and the chairs over at the counter." Lizzie questions, "Remember right now, you are learning how to defend yourself against human attackers, leave the other creeps to the Power Rangers."

"Yes sensai" the class answered

Lizzie looked over at Adam, "Is this all for today, or should I kick your butt in front of them?"

Adam just blushed "No, that's all for today, class dismissed"

Lizzie giggled "Chicken. However, if I was going to kick someone's butt, I want it to be Jason's or Tommy's. They are the only ones, I could tie with."

"I agree with there but you might want to try rocky as well he gave Tommy a run for his money as well" Adam spoke with an exhausted smile on his face.

"I haven't known you three long, but I can guess that if you throw food at Rocky, he would be distracted." Lizzie stated, going to pick up her towel but her cat was laying in it.

"Most times your right but not in a fight or in training" Adam said grabbing his towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

Ghost looked up and yawned at Lizzie.

"Get up, lazy cat." Lizzie ordered, "I'll get you a half a chicken for supper."

Ghost stretched but got up.

Adam just stared at Lizzie "does he really eat that much food daily?" He asked in a disbelieving voice as he grabbed his bag and bowed to her, as a gentleman.

"He gets human food treats twice a week and no, he doesn't eat that much daily. Unless he found the kitchen without me knowing." Lizzie answers.

The cat looked at her with a look of innocence and sweetness and jumped up to her shoulder.

"I'm not ready to leave, Ghost. I have to get dressed." Lizzie stated, "I have more clothes then just a uniform"

He just looked at her like then why are you taking so long and jumped over to Adam.

"I'm being ordered around by a four legged loveable pest." Lizzie groaned as she went to the locker room to get re-dressed.

Adam smiles and pets ghost saying "that's the way cats are you're the pet and they're the master" he chuckled.

Lizzie returned showered and dressed and her bag slung over her shoulder.

Ghost jumped backed to Lizzie's shoulder, nuzzled up to her, and looked to the door.

Adam just smiled, "I think he wants us to get moving now."

"Really? I had no idea. Okay, you don't have to get your point across with your claws." Lizzie replies, wincing from the sharp claws.

Adam opens the door for the both of them as Lizzie and Ghost leads the way to the pet store.

"Prepare to be bored to sleep," Lizzie, commented once at the pet shop.

Adam pretend to fall asleep standing up as to make a joke. "Don't worry I'm sure it won't be that bad"

Ghost lifted his nose as Lizzie placed a litter box in the cart, but he knew that he needed to use one.

In the cat toy aisle, Ghost lead the way and flicked his tail at the toys he wanted and passed ones that in his mind were stupid and for normal cats.

"Well i can say one thing for him he really know what he want and likes" Adam spoke as he pushed the cart through the aisles.

"I told you, he was smart." Lizzie retorts. "He even chose the cat litter!"

Two hours later, Lizzie had thought she purchased half the store. Cat-condo for the window, a cat bed for her room, a case of Friskies wet and dry cat food, and automatic water and food bowls.

Adam just stared at the two of them thinking why he agreed to go shopping.

"And he will only have birds for fun." Lizzie muttered as she swiped her debit card. Trying hard not to notice the total because it wasn't as much as calculating the Wizarding money.

Just then, they both heard screaming coming from outside the store and saw, the familiar shapes of putties in the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Could this day get any better? I wanted to kick some butt and they appeared to answer my wish." Lizzie questions, as she looked for a place to stash her purchases.

She set down the purchases, and whispered an order in Latin to Ghost, who jumps onto the bags with his claws unsheathed.

Adam just groans "Just one day just one day that's all I ask for" he put his bags down and gets ready to fight as well.

Lizzie whistled to get the Z-putties attention.

The putties stop chasing people and charge right at Lizzie and Adam.

The Putties tried to grab at Lizzie, it seemed their intend was to capture her. She flipped over them and kicked at their backs.

They kept piling on the two rangers neither could call the other rangers to help.

Lizzie wished she thought to bring her wand, she could have begged for forgiveness and used magic to help them out, the only thing she could do was pray that Zordon would call the others.

"Lizzie, look out" Adam called out to her just as a putty tried to knock her to the ground. "Get her you putties" they both heard the voice of Goldar as he pointed at Lizzie.

Lizzie punched the Z-putty right in the chest plate. She didn't even spare a glance to watch it disappear.

It felt like for every one putty she put down two more showed up. "Ugh you putties are pat

"Pathetic" Goldar shouted to the monsters. "she's just one child, how hard can it be"

"You're messing with the wrong, person! Goldar!" Lizzie exclaims

"If the master didn't want you unharmed, I would destroy you right now, now get her putties!" Goldar roared once more. The attack on Lizzie doubled.

Lizzie spun out of the way, and went on the defensive again. In a corner of her mind, she wondered why Lord Zedd wanted her.

Adam tried to get to Lizzie but it was like trying to part the red Sea. "Hold on, Lizzie, I'm coming to help." he moved towards her but kept getting pushed back.

There was no way on earth that Zedd was getting his metallic claws on her, Lizzie fought as if she was possessed.

Goldar grew tired and jumped into the fray. "Ugh if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Goldar!" a familiar voice called out.

As the other rangers joined in the battle, Goldar saw the he was out number for his plan to work.

Goldar retreated to think of a new plan, while the Rangers finished off the putties.

As the last of the putties were finished off with Tommy asked, "What did Goldar want?"

"That's easy. He wanted me." Lizzie answered as she went to get her stuff and Ghost. She whispered another command in Latin.

"Ok what is tin lips planning, this time?" Tommy asked as they headed out of the mall.

Lizzie froze as she remembered her nightmare.

Kim looked at her friend, "What's wrong, Lizzie? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Lizzie shook her head to clear it from the nightmare fragments or was it a premonition. "I know why Goldar is after me."

The other Rangers looked at Lizzie in confusion,

"Let's just go back to my house, to open." Lizzie suggests.

With that, the rangers went back to Lizzie's; the green ranger/witch went about setting up the automatic food and water dispensers, she would attend to the cat-condo later. She put the cat bed in her room and the litter box with litter in the bathroom, and then she went back out and notices that the others were starting at her expectantly.

Tommy broke the silence "Well what is it does he want the dragon coin?"

"Or is he trying to make another evil ranger. " Rocky asks

"He doesn't want the coin; he wants me as a person. I had a nightmare that those two creeps were my parents," Lizzie states.

All the rangers shudder at the thought. "That's just eww, eww, mega eww." Kimberly said.

"You said it. I think there is a connection there, Goldar focusing on me and my nightmare." Lizzie agreed

"That's just wrong on so many levels," Adam said looking a bit green

"Alright, then were gonna have to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't wind up the new kid Zedd." Tommy replies, as he thought how he couldn't stop himself while under Rita's control.

"Yeah, I know. However, here's the kicker. When the coin is with me, it can't be corrupted," Lizzie commented

"Well I count that as a bonus we don't need an evil green again." Billy commented and wondering how such a thing could be possible, "I think we should check with Zordon about your theory,"

Lizzie nods, "Alright,"

The Seven Rangers teleported into the Command Center,

Lizzie explained her theory about Zedd wanting to corrupt her.

"Unfortunately, you are correct the moment Zedd found out you had magic, he saw you as the perfect for him and Rita" Zordon spoke with a worried

"I got news for that idiot, this Gryffindor isn't easily corrupted." Lizzie grinned,

"What is a Gryffindor?" Rocky asked

"Sorry, I forgot that you have no idea about my world, but Gryffindor is the name of my dorm, also the name of one of the Founders of my school." Lizzie explained rubbing the back of her head. "And I'm not about to join his metal band of goons."

"We know that Lizzie but still we're gonna keep an eye in you so I guess you got that sleep over that you wanted" Aisha replies with a smile and a hug as well.

Lizzie then had an idea, went to the control panel, and began pressing the latitude and longitude directions for her school. "Great….I can find it here."

Billy look over her shoulder at the screen "What is this location it appears to be an old castle in England?" he said curiously.

"That is a spell to keep non-magical beings from finding it. For some reason, I can locate it with the sensors of the Command Center." Lizzie explains.

"Hmmm very interesting but why are you looking up your school" Billy question

Lizzie stared blankly at Billy, "I thought you were a genius, if I can find my school, Zedd and Rita, who use magic as well evil as it is, magic is magic, and they would be able to find it. Meaning I'm screwed no matter where I am."

"Plus what if they try to grab some other kid that's just as evil as they are or worse they try to take over the school period," Kimberly added looking a bit panicked

"Yeah, the professors are good and defending the school against human magic, but Rita and Zedd, who have centuries more experience. I know a few students who would go willingly with them." Lizzie replies, "I'm the school's only defense as I'm a Witch as well as Power Ranger."

"Is there any way to warn then, maybe even setup an alarm system to tell us if they attack your school?" Tommy asks

"If there was, I would have done so already, my school doesn't run on electricity." Lizzie answers; she went to a step and sat on it. "I'm so screwed," she pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned her head onto her knees.

She was fighting an inner battle between her divided loyalties, the laws of the Wizarding world bound her, even if she lived in America, and they all had the same law: keep our world secret.

Then there were Zordon's rules to follow, never use her powers for personal gain, never escalate a battle unless the enemy forced you too, and finally, keep your identity secret; no one may know you are a Power Ranger.

Just thinking about the danger, her school was in. nevermind herself, the air around her began to sizzle with green electricity.

Adam sees this going on "Lizzie, calm down, you're starting to throw off sparks!"

Lizzie turned her head, "what?" she then noticed the sparks dancing along her skin. "Oh, oopss."

Billy looks on in wonder "what exactly was the display of electricity?"

"It wasn't electricity, it was magic. Sometimes when I'm stressed or angry, my magic reacts. Everyone is different, that is the reason why my school doesn't run on electricity." Lizzie answers, as she took a deep calming breath and concentrating on getting her magic back under conscious control.

"That's quite interesting is seems your able to display your emotions " Billy said wondering about her ability.

"I had a lot of outbursts of accidental magic when I was younger; it happens with all magical children before they reach the age of eleven and enter schooling to control their powers." Lizzie replied, unfazed by what Billy just said.

"That's crazy" Rocky exclaimed, "I mean I can't imagine how hard it is to keep something like that hidden if your family didn't not in the know."

"My parents knew; they were murdered in that burglary when I was in my second year of school." Lizzie answers, "One of the professors always explains about the school and everything to non-magical parents, or in my case, non-magical adoptive parents."

Zordon was deep in thought as he half way listened to the green ranger's explanations of her powers, he thought about ways that she could bend the rules so she could still be a Ranger, because she was on her way to be one that legends were made of.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, Lizzie was lying on her bed going over her first through fourth years notes, revising for her O. this year.

She got to her to favorite class and spent a minute just looking at the covers.

She thought about the new threat that Zedd was to her school and too worry about how could she save it and keep her secrets.

She flipped over to her History of Magic notes from first year and started laughing. There on the back of the parchment was a drawing of a fictionalized Power Ranger.

"To think it came true so soon after i came to Hogwarts as well." She thought aloud

She continued to study; she was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Her head shot up and reflex, her hand reach around for her morpher.

Adam and Billy were at the door with pizza and drinks with smiles as well.

Lizzie opened the door as she heard Ghost's welcoming meow. "How do you want to die, nice and quick or painfully slow?"

"Did somebody order study food?" Adam questioned holding the pizza in front of him.

"Didn't answer the question, there is nothing in the rules that says I can't strangle you two with my bare hands. Thank you for the heart attack!" Lizzie retorts

"'How about study first then you can kill us?" Billy jokes

"I have been studying, since I got home." Lizzie informed them.

The two teens walked in, set the food down, and closed the door "Well then its break time" Adam said

"Sure, whatever you say, love." Lizzie agreed.

Adam handed her a slice of pizza and said, "You know what they say all work and no play."

"And I wouldn't make it to sixth year if I don't study and pass this exam." Lizzie stated,

"Your right" Billy said with a sigh "but we're still here to help so then let's get started"

"You're not going to understand it" Lizzie remarked as she snatched the pizza box from Adam and set in on the counter.

"Hey just because we're not Merlin don't mean we can't help you" Adam replied with a grin

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "Did you know that Merlin was a real wizard at one point in time?"

"The theories have been around for years and there have been many places claiming to be his final resting place" Billy states

"Okay, Billy, we're here to help Lizzie not discuss theories, ok man." Adam stated shaking his head at the two of them.

"So? Talking about Merlin is better than discussing the Goblin rebellion of 1612." Lizzie replies, "I normally sleep in that history class."

"Well glad to see that some things are universal" Adam chuckled

Lizzie did not tell them that her professor for that class wasn't among the living any longer.

They talked for a bit Billy spent time examine Lizzie's textbooks and most of her note and asking questions. While Adam looked on and played with ghost trying to understand, what the conversation was about.

Lizzie answered all of Billy's questions to the best of her ability.

Just as they were getting in to the full swing of the session there was another knock on the door.

"Now what?" Lizzie questions,

As she opened, the door she saw a very confused Mail carrier "Package, for you, ma'am, please just sign here."

Lizzie looked over the forum that she was supposed to sign; she noticed that Ghost had jumped from Adam's lap and was padding his way toward her side.

Just as Ghost came closer to the door, he suddenly reared back and hissed at the mail carrier "curse you blasted cat" he then jumps back and shifts forms to that of a putty.

Lizzie dropped the forum and took a defensive stance.

Both Billy and Adam rushed the door "Lizzie, get back and hide. " Adam yelled as he rushed the putty.

"What am I, five?" Lizzie asked as she jumps into the fray.

As Lizzie dodges a swing from the putty, she dealing with she hears ghost's pain filled yowl.

"Oh no," she hit the Z-putty on the chest plate, and turned and ran for her familiar.

Lizzie turned; she saw what happened she saw what looked like a dart stuck in ghost's side. Her magic flared at the sight of her injured half-kneazle, half-cat.

Then just as quickly, as it stared the attack was over.

Billy and Adam rushed over to her side to see what happened.

Lizzie picked up her cat, "He just messed with the wrong person," she checked Ghost's heartbeat and sighed with relief.

"Ok" Billy said, "I think can fix this just give me a minute and let me handle ghost, Lizzie."

Billy quickly removed the dart, places it in a bag, and began to check ghost over to make sure nothing else was wrong with the cat.

"As long as I breathe, Lord Zedd is going down." Lizzie muttered

"Don't worry, Lizzie, we'll make sure he won't get away with this." Adam comforted as he wrapped the cat up.

"You have no idea, how close I am to that cat." Lizzie replied, she kept trying not to unleash accidental magic, but she was so close to the breaking point. That dart was meant for her, she just knew it.

"You're right but at the same time you need to be very calm." Adam whispers.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Lizzie hissed, "You have don't know how much Ghost had cost me, when I got him."

As Ghost recovered from the dart, the rangers went over the attack, and how to better guard her home or for her to try to stay somewhere else.

Lizzie had listened to all of the suggestions, while holding a can of Pepsi.

"Lizzie, I think you should either stay at Kim's house or the command center till we stop Zedd's plans." Adam suggests.

"No." Lizzie answered.

"Fine, but we got to protect you somehow." Adam argues back, feeling the need to not back down from this one.

Lizzie looked up and glared at Adam, "You are treating me, like I am fragile piece of glass artwork."

"Look I know for a fact you're not, you are more like a sculpted piece of steel but you're still just one person and you're in this house all by yourself. " Adam points out to her.

Billy just slowly backs away grabbing Ghost at the same time and leaving the room.

Lizzie wanted to punch Adam right in his face. She did not need to be babysat. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Lizzie, come back here this serious we need to get this figured out. " Adam exclaimed

Lizzie walked into what used to be her parents' bedroom; she couldn't bear to get rid of her parents' bedroom set. However, she did buy a new mattress, but she didn't move into this room.

Adam walk to the door and knocked to get Lizzie's attention "Look, Lizzie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sound weak or fragile but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Lizzie didn't answer; she just went to the closet and started to move several boxes out of the way.

"Lizzie, is there any way you would agree to at least have one of the girls stay with you at night?" Adam asked concern flavoring his voice.

"Found it!" Lizzie exclaims she turns to Adam, "Did you say something?"

"I said would you at least let one of the girls stay with you for a while till we stop Zedd's plans." Adam repeated, "And what are you looking for if I may ask"

"I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I do not want to be babysat. And for another thing, Zedd's plans always back fire on him, so I will keep fighting, I was chosen for my duty just as you were to replace Zach, and I will not hide like a coward." Lizzie replied, "The floor safe."

Adam just sighs, "Okay fine, you're right any of us would probably do the same thing, so just watch your back. Now why are you looking for the safe?"

Lizzie just grinned, "I can't use my gift that I was born with, and so I decided to store some other varieties that I have learned at school."

"Ohh, okay now even I'm curious as to what you got hidden there." Adam said leaning in closer to see what is in the safe.

Lizzie spun the dial and opened the safe door, "Once I'm legal age to use my gift, I have a few plans for this safe, but these are good for now." She lifted a tray that contained vials of different colored liquids.

"What's up with the creepy kool-aid? " Adam jokes

"Better let Billy in on this one," Lizzie replies,

"Ok back in a minute" as he leaves the room.

Lizzie went and placed the tray of vials on the dresser; she took one and checked the color of it, she had been storing these since her third year of Hogwarts.

A few minutes later Adam and Billy walk in to the room with Ghost leading the way looking very annoyed.

Lizzie scooped up Ghost, and cuddled him murmuring in Latin as she held him close to her.

"Ok magic green what you got to show us" Adam jokes "Ow" he exclaims as Billy whack him in the back of the head.

"Adam, that's very rude and a bad joke." Billy scolds him.

"But I like the nickname, anyway. I said I have a chemistry class technically that is a white lie, we call it potions, so it's almost the same thing," Lizzie explains, then took a vial of liquid, "Now the blue labels can freeze an enemy, the green ones are explosives, and the rest are your garden variety of poisons." Her soft brown eyes sparkled as she thought of throwing one of these little vials at Goldar or Lord Zedd. "Of course, with these the same rules apply to the morphers,"

"Ok the first two sounds very interesting but the rest sounds just too dangerous to use." Billy said as he examines the vials.

"Yes, but you never know what Zedd might plan next, so I'm up for anything that doesn't take too much time and causes insurance rates to spike." Lizzie agreed "And I know the antidotes to the poisons but I rather not brew those until, I'm in the Command Center and have them stored there."

Adam looks at her "You're really are smart, scary, but really smart."

"Thanks," Lizzie grinned, "Fun fact, most of those aren't even taught to third years,"

"And when did you brew the first one." Billy asks with a small smirk.

"Third year, a few months after school began and after my first battle." Lizzie replies, "I used the girls' lavatory to brew the potions, since no one ever uses the lavatory on the first floor bathroom."

Billy just nods his head "Well then you want to go to the command center or anything else?"

Lizzie stared at Billy, "You just want me to show you how I brew potions, and no, I don't want to go right now."

Billy just stared with a shy smile on his face "okay, you got me."

"First, my supplies for potions are rather low at the moment. And second, it's hard to get some of the supplies here in the states." Lizzie explains.

"Well you got your toys and we got study to get to." Adam says as he walked out the town.

Lizzie put the potions back in the safe and went to her room to get her spiral notebook. The three started studying; meaning the two that had July off school to helped her.

DarkPriestess66: forgive me, i forgot that June and July are American School's summer break, and that Hogwarts would have July and August off. so i corrected my mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the porch of her house, Lizzie looks at her friends and wishes she could bring them to her school.

She took a sip of her iced tea that she had resting in the cup holder near her.

Aisha noticed that Lizzie wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her; she leaned over as she was sitting on a folding chair by her and Kim. "Power coin for your thoughts?"

"So much?" Lizzie questioned back, but then answered Just thinking about school and how I wish you guys could meet my friends and dorm mates."

"Oh do you think we might get along with them or are you thinking just to enjoy the awkward moments." Rocky jokes

"I was thinking about how many times, I have you save your rear-end." Lizzie retorted, she gotten along very well with the three new rangers, they had different personalities from their predecessors.

"Hey you ain't gotta save me that much I can take care of myself." Rocky retorts.

"Yeah sure, when you tick off the wrong person, I'm going to be waiting with an 'I told you so'" Lizzie retorted.

Rocky could only responds with a loud raspberry to the green ranger the rest of the team just laughs at the two of them.

Aisha just sighs, "oh that really mature, rocky." Laughing at them.

"And what do you except he's a kid trapped in a teenager's body." Lizzie commented looking at the glass of tea.

"And what does make you for baiting him." Tommy asked

"Why does he raise to the occasion?" Lizzie questions back.

They batted around with each other and joking about different things.

"I'm still surprised that your parents allowed you to come over, I mean everyone knows that I live all by myself," Lizzie commented after a few rounds of tormenting Rocky.

"Liz?" asks a highly accented voice,

Lizzie looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

The team turns around to see who was calling.

Lizzie caught sight of one of her year-mates from school, a dirty blonde haired girl, who was a half-blood. Her dad was a wizard and her mom a non-magical. She vaulted off the porch, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad wanted to explore the states, he heard of Angel Grove and wanted to see what it was all about," the girl answers, "They are on a tourist trip, I said I would try to find you and chat for a while." The girl answered.

The team look over at the new comer "umm, Lizzie, who's your friend here and how you know her?" Tommy asked his voice weary of the stranger.

Lizzie went over and opened the gate, and invited the British teen inside, "This girl is one of my friends from school, Julia, and these are the people I hang with on the holidays." she put her arm around Julia and took her to the group, "Julia, meet my friends, this is Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky."

"Well duckies, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope you can keep her better than we can" Julia jokes.

"And you are plain git." Lizzie states, "Don't you know that Angel Grove is the highest ranked in monster attacks in the states."

"I think that falls under mission impossible." Aisha jokes right back

"Well dad works for the department of animal control so he thought this was the place to see how you handle the weird and freaky." Julia explained

'_Translation, her dad works for the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and here on business most likely,_' Lizzie thought as she heard yowling at the door, she went up the steps and opened the door.

Ghost ran out the door and seemed to glomp Julia with a happy meow.

Lizzie muttered something under breath that sounded like "that's the real one."

Julia's soft blue eyes sparkled, and then she looked at Lizzie. "You won't believe the gossip that started at home." Then looked at the half cat in her arms, "Ghost, you saucy cat, you were always the one to find the girls fast." She giggles in to his fur.

"Oh spill girl spill you know better than to keep gossip from me." Lizzie all but yells at her friend.

"The gossip that Harry Potter is starting next year," Julia states, stroking Ghost's back.

"The Harry Potter?" Lizzie asks, she had learned about what happened with the fall of the first Wizarding war and the deaths of Lily and James Potter and the Boy Who Lived.

"Umm, Liz, who is harry potter and what's the big deal about him?" Rocky asks a confused look on his face.

"Get inside," Lizzie hissed

"Alright, Lizzie, what's the big whoop about this Harry Potter kid, I mean he's gonna be what eleven at the best." Tommy asked looking a bit suspiciously at his friend.

The rest of the team just gathered around to hear what the two witches were saying.

"Because he's famous at my school and his name is known a few off the grid towns here in the States." Lizzie answered; she then turned and whispered something to her friend.

Julia's eyes went wide "what the bloody hell, how could you, are you sure that they won't tell anybody?"

"Positive, they have a secret of their own that I share." Lizzie answers

"Well if you trust them then I will to." Julia smiled at her as for the rest I guess you could tell them the story if you want.

"Could you?" Lizzie asks, "Seeing as you're seventeen now, and in your last year."

"Of course," Julia agreed and pulled out her wand from her hidden pocket. "_Muffliato" _

"Thanks, girl." Lizzie states

"No problem," Julia replies,

"Alright then now that, that's taken care of we can talk more freely so go ahead ask your question." Lizzie said with a weary grin.

Lizzie waited for questions.

Billy finally asked the first one" What makes this kid so special besides being a wizard?"

"Well this goes back a few years, there was this evil wizard we do not speak his name, Rita's husband ranks right under him, he wanted to eradicateall magical kids born to non-magical parents," Lizzie explained, "Then one Halloween night he attacked a couple and their infant son, killing the parents but somehow the baby survived. The dark wizard's was destroyed."

The room was so quite you could have heard a pin drop the team was so socked.

"Yeah, that's why he's famous in our world, he's known as the Boy Who Lived." Lizzie concluded, "I've read all about the dark lord and I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark ally."

Rocky finally shook off the shock" Ok let me get start a wizard worse than Rita tried to kill this kid and he somehow survived."

"Yeah," Lizzie replied

"That horrible I feel so sorry for him what happen to him afterwards." Kimberly asked with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm not sure," Lizzie replied

"Well I hope he went to a good family member." Billy added.

"Somehow, I'm not so sure about that." Lizzie commented; she had a gut feeling that somehow her life was going to change.

"Are we done yet?" Julia asked,

"Yes, I think I can explain anymore later," Lizzie answer, as she flashed her wrist with her green toned communicator.

The rest of the team looked at each other and agreed

"Yeah, Lizzie you can and we should go so you can catch with your friend how about tomorrow if you're still in town we meet up at Ernie's and we can show you around." Rocky suggests.

"I'm going in town for the week, and I spent the year with Liz so I don't have much to catch up on." Julia replied

"Well then how about we start the tour and hit Ernie's right now and then hit the town." Kim exclaims,

Julia looked at Lizzie, who just shook her head.

Julia smiles and agrees to this trip the team gather to go over to Ernie's as they went over the girls talked and planned to go for the new witch's stay in angel grove.

Lizzie was glad that her friend was a half-blood, or else she would be asking a bunch of questions.

Still she saw her friend's eyes.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Lizzie whispers in Julia's ear.

"Just thinking maybe I might get to see those power rangers, you should hear some of the rumors the some of the other seniors are making about them." Julia answers

Lizzie swallowed back bile, "Such as?"

"Well there's one badger that swears the rangers are really nothing more than constructs. Then there is that one snake." Julia answers

"That's funny; I've seen the Rangers up close. They are human, as far as I can tell." Lizzie responds. Little did Julia know that the Power Rangers were around her right now.

"That's what I thought and then ones of the juniors said that they're really wizards and witches. But mostly they're saying that their just Muggle." Julia adds

"Who knows?" Lizzie replies, as her hand caress her back where her morpher hid.

"So is one of these boys the reason, why you turned down every one that had asked you out?" Julia asks,

"Maybe." Lizzie chirped.

The boys of the team continued on not hearing what was said while the girls just smiled and began to wonder who the lucky boy that caught Lizzie's eye was.

"You have to tell me, I'm your best friend." Julia pleaded

"Not happening, love." Lizzie replied, "Besides I don't know if the guy I like likes me in return."

Kimberly looked at and the boys thinking whom it might be; Aisha just smiled just trying to know her new teammate.

Lizzie cast a shy glance at Adam, then averted her eyes back to where she was heading. Julia noticed and grinned.

Julia kept up the small talk, planning on finding out if Adam likes Lizzie as well and how to get them together.

Lizzie huffed "That wasn't my fault, I had no idea that I not suppose to tough the plant or that it was venomous."

"Even thou you saw Professor Sprout pass them out with dragon hide gloves?" Julia questioned

"I wasn't paying attention at the time, like all the class." Lizzie answered, "I learned my lesson the hard way spending the week in hospital."

"Is that the reason you freaked out, when that plant monster attacked the town picnic?" Kimberly asked laughing at the same time.

"Shut it, Kim, or I will tell Skull you confessed your undying love for him to me." Lizzie mock-growled.

"You wouldn't dare that's just eww so not right." Kimberly and Aisha both shudder at that thought.

"Then don't tease me about my irrational fear of venomous plant life." Lizzie retorted

"But that little dance you did was so funny made me wish I had a camera to take a picture of it." Tommy teased

"Why did I even return to the States?" Lizzie questions looking up at the sky.

"Cause you love and miss us plus you wouldn't get your yearly dose of bulk and skull bashing as well." Billy jokes

"That is one thing; I can do without thank you very much. And didn't you know it's very cruel to pick on lower life forms, because clearly Bulk and Skull do not count as intelligent." Lizzie replied, "And Bulk keeps asking me to lay him out flat every time, he asks me out."

The whole team just laughs at that statement Julia just smiles wondering who is bulk and skull.

"And here we have the local hang out for all teens of Angel Grove, the youth center." Lizzie states

"And home of the best subs and smoothies ever." Rocky said with a smile

"And don't forget the ice cream," Lizzie adds. "Also a gym."

The eight teens entered and walked into the youth center, Julia stopped at a trophy case.

She saw all the trophies with Lizzie's name on them; she then turned her head and said, "Is this why you could bounce flint around like a ball that time he took a swing at you."

"Yeah, my dad always said that if I have to fight, I better win or he would kick my butt if I didn't." Lizzie answers, she then had to close her eyes to regain her composure.

The teens gathered at the counter to order their smoothies and order some subs.

"If I could, I would teach the cooks at school how to make one of these. I would eat them every day of the school year." Lizzie commented as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"Wow these are good smoothies but I don't think the snake club would like them to common for them." Julia jokes.

"Yeah, those snakes are the worse." Lizzie agreed.

"Huh the snakes who are they and why the big hate on them." Adam asks looking very confused.

"It's a nickname; basically they are the children of the politicians and the wealthy type. Who look down their noses at anyone is not like them." Lizzie replies

The team just groaned and shook their heads " so your saying the snobs and 'the in crowd' huh." Rocky spoke with a slight sneer.

"Yeah while the rest of us are the normal type, Julia is loyal type. She gives her loyalty to who earns it." Lizzie replies, "And me, I'm brave. Trouble just seems to find me."

"I thought it was for trying Billy's first attempt at cooking" Kim said with a smile.

"No, that would be eating my own cooking." Lizzie retorts

"That's a fate worse than death" Tommy joked with a shudder and Billy looking a bit green at the thought.

"There are much more fates that are worse than death, believe I have seen them." Lizzie replied, she thought of the poor people at St Mungo's.


	8. Chapter 8

The week had flow by, with a few sightings of all seven Power Rangers. Each time, Julia watched the news and was delighted at the heroics of the spandex clad heroes and heroines. She had not found a way to get Adam and Lizzie into the same room much less confesses that they liked one another; and so the week ended. Julia and her parents had to return England but she did cast a few charms on Lizzie's house providing a new way to get news to the witch that was disconnected from the Wizarding World.

Lizzie was at the lake today, she had proved to old Zedd that she was not going to be his heir anytime soon. She was reading a book while lying on a blanket; Ghost was curled up basking in the sunlight.

As she was relaxing by the lake, she felt the need to duck just as a Frisbee flew by where her head was "sorry Lady I over threw it to my dog." A kid yelled.

Lizzie reached for the Frisbee and threw it back, "It's alright! Just be careful next time."

"Sure thing and sorry once more." the kid replied as he caught the disk and ran back to join his friends.

Lizzie smiled softly then went back to her reading.

As the day went by she felt as if it was a day at school, it was so peaceful.

If she did not know better, she half expected to see; the giant squid wave its tentacle at her.

She closed her book with a soft sigh, she had finished her summer homework, and was just enjoying the day but something felt off somehow, she had her small ice chest with drinks and a subs, but something was missing.

Just then, she heard the voices of her teammates and they had what looked like they were carry a package as well.

Lizzie raised her eyebrow at that.

"Hey, Lizzie, you are on hard girl to find sometimes, you know that." Aisha called out.

"No, I'm not. You just weren't looking hard enough." Lizzie retorts, "what's in the box?'

"Well it's just an idea I had to help with your problem of no tech working at your school." Billy answered with a grin.

"Still doesn't answer the question," Lizzie responded

"Well open it and see what it is we hope you'll like it." Tommy said

"Not gonna happen, last time I got a package it was a trap. How do I know that it's not Trojan horse?" Lizzie questions

Adam looked at her "Ok fine here." he opened the box and handed her what looked like an older model laptop.

Lizzie only raised her eyebrows more. "And what is the logic in this?"

"Well, Billy took all the notes he got from your books and took the old wreck and hopefully made it work in your school with using the ambient power around it." Rocky explain while Billy looked on hopefully.

"And just how am I suppose to carry around that without it looking like I'm painting a dragon claw on my forehead?" Lizzie asked.

"Well you could tell them you're testing a new product for your friend and just fake it doesn't work while in school." Adam suggested

Lizzie just shook her head, "Dude, they won't buy that one."

Billy hung his head depress that he couldn't test his theory out and the rest of the team just stood back feeling that there idea for a gift didn't go of as they hoped.

Lizzie stood up, went over to Billy, and kissed his cheek, "Not that I don't appreciate the effort."

"Well don't worry, Lizzie, I'll just have to work harder to find a way to keep you connected with us while you're at school before you leave." Billy exclaimed looking determined to do it.

"I can just get a two way mirror," Lizzie suggested

They all stopped and stared at her in shock "you mean those things could work over that long a distance. " Adam asked.

Lizzie nods. "Yes."

"And it will work even if we're not magical like you." Kimberly asked looking a bit weary.

"It should, I hear the American version has a lot better range and sound quality." Lizzie responds

Well that's greats to hear so we can keep in touch now as for the rest I'm still working on that as well." Billy said

The teens sat around the lake talking about what ever came to mind and just relaxing enjoying the summer day. A short time after they finished the snacks, ghost took off like a bullet towards one of the trees yowling in anger.

"That better be a fat juicy bird." Lizzie mutters

Just as ghost ran up the tree, they heard a familiar yelp. The figure that fell from the tree was none other than skull with a strange device in his hands.

The team ran over to make. Sure, he was ok.

Lizzie stood up and went over to the fallen teenage thug; she crossed her arms. "What were you thinking?"

Skull gave a small giggle "well ya see I was just following the tracker here and it said the rangers was near here but I guess the thing on the fritz, Hehehe." He quickly got up and ran off.

Ghost flicked his tail, proud of himself.

"Next time, let's have action figures of the Rangers." Lizzie stated, "Good kitty."

Ghost just nuzzled up to his pet and gave anger tail flick to where skull ran off too.

"I guess those two still haven't given up on finding out who the rangers are." Billy stated with a sigh.

"I think if we told them the truth, I doubt they would believe us." Lizzie replies, "After all do we look like the type to wield powers that protect the earth?"

"I just want to know where the heck did he get that tracker that was the closest, they got to the truth yet" Aisha wondered

"Not sure. But the sooner, I get to San Francisco the further I'll be from that tracker." Lizzie replies.

"What's in San Francisco that you need to get?" Adam asked, "And can I come with?"

"I get my letters from school earlier then the other students, so I have some supply shopping to do." Lizzie answers

"Well Then I'm the mule for you." The teen half jokes to her.

"I'm not making you smuggle drugs." Lizzie retorts

Adam face plants at that statement "I didn't mean like that i mean I could help you with your shopping by carrying your stuff."

"You think Kim is bad, you haven't seen me in my natural element. Besides I'm going to upgrade my broom, this year." Lizzie grinned

"Upgrading your broom what you mean by that" Rocky asked.

"The myths that you learn about witches and stuff, like them riding a broom?" Lizzie questions, looking as if she was just talking about stuff from childhood.

"You mean that's true, Ahh man now that would be sooo cool to be able to fly like that." Rocky exclaims his eyes glazing over at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm due for a new one." Lizzie comments, "The one I have now, it's just too slow."

"Well then let get going" rocky suddenly yells as he grabs Lizzie's hand dragging her to the bus depot. They make it two steps before Rocky is on the ground looking at a very annoyed witch.

"You are so lucky right now." Lizzie growled

"Rocky that is not the way you treat a lady" Aisha scolds her friend "now apologize at once"

"Where are Fred and George when you need them?" Lizzie asked herself aloud.

"Whose Fred and George" Adam asked a slight twinge a worry in his voice.

"Two of my House mates, who are good when you need a prank or twenty. Twins, not my type. But my best guy friends." Lizzie replies

"They sound like my type of pranksters" Rocky said with a grin on his face.

Lizzie shook her head. "You're insane."

As Rocky slowly got back up, he looked over to Lizzie and bowed his head "sorry about that, Liz, I didn't mean to grab you like that just got a bit excited."

"That's a given about that." Adam said.

"Are you jealous?" Lizzie asks, giving Adam a sly expression.

Adam sputters for a full minute "About what Rocky being tossed to the ground nah he can keep that honor" He replies with a slight blush to his face.

"I was speaking of him grabbing my hand," Lizzie replied.

"N-n-no I'm not jealous." Adam sputters even more and the blush darkens his face even more.

"Ahhh you are so jelly of the rock man" Aisha and Kimberly, teases him.

Lizzie being brave and slight touched went up to Adam and kissed him on the cheek, then stood back waiting for his reaction.

As she kissed him his faced redden to the point he looked like he was the red ranger, as he tried to walk, he tripped and fell on his face and groaned in both joy and pain.

"Are you alright?" Lizzie asks

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just give me a minute" came the muffled response from Adam.

"Alright." Lizzie agrees

The team of teens just laughs at the reaction Lizzie got from Adam.

Lizzie waited with a smug smirk on her face.

Adam gets up and dust off he cloths he smiles over at Lizzie with a look that promised pay back. "Well now that everybody had a good laugh at my expense now let's get going."

With that, he grabs Lizzie's hand and started to walk off at a very quick pace.

Ghost had the look of laughter in his eyes, as he rode on Lizzie's shoulder,

Adam looked over at the cat "Now don't you go putting your two cents in to this as well Ghost kitty." he said while shaking his finger at him.

Ghost stared blankly before he started licking his shoulder, if his witch did not like the male so much, he would bite that finger waving in his face as if he was some stupid normal cat.

"Adam, i would stop waving your finger like that unless you want to lose a few layers of skin." Lizzie warned.

Adam then looked at Ghost and thought better as he saw the expression on the feline's face.

As they moved to the bus depot, Adam got an evil grin on his face as the local radio station was playing, he grabbed Lizzie by the hand started to dance with her and twirled her around in the middle of the street. At the end of the song, he dipped her down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the dance magic green."

The others in the street saw this and some laughed some smiled most thought it was a truly romantic gesture.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and faint dusting of pink on her face, "so you think dancing in public will embarrass me, not a chance."

"No, didn't think it would but it does set you up for this." he lifts her up as a groom might a bride and then started to sing in a very nice baritone and asks her out for a date in the song.

"So what do you say Lizzie a date to see if it's really magic?" Adam asks with a sly smile.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at the certain amount of cheesiness but nods anyway.

"yes and thank you so in San Fran or after we get back." Adam asked

Lizzie had her own plans in mind, she just smirked "How about you come over tonight, and we'll see from there."

Adam looked shocked and asked "formal wear or casual?"

"Casual." Lizzie answers

"Great, I'll see you then." He opened the door for her and followed her to the ticket counter.

Lizzie swiped her bus card, and got her ticket.

Adam did the same as well and joined her on the bus.

The team plied in to the bus and made the short trip to San Francisco as they got out the bus the team followed Lizzie to a small occult shop called the Warding Eye.

"If anyone asks, just say that you believe in the old ways or that you're just starting to practice the old ways." Lizzie explains, "Most practitioners of the craft don't know that there is real stuff here."

The team all nod in agreement and follow her in through the door.

Lizzie didn't stop to look at the items in the shop; she just headed toward a door that read employees' only which was really the entrance to the American Wizarding Community's shops.

The team followed her through and froze at the sight of the magical shopping center. "Oh wow this place is so awesome." Kimberly squealed in excitement

"What is funny, American Wizarding Government is really lax about who they let, they let in the non-magical type, unlike Britain's they are so secret that no one knows about them unless you're Muggleborn."

"Um talk about backwards you would think they would be more open i mean there has to be some areas that are shared right?" Billy asked

"After the persecution of so many innocent people during the Salam Witchcraft Trials, I doubt it. Here, there are some shared places, others are not. Some are the people like me, who use wands to channel their magic." Lizzie answered

Billy just looked around at the different shops Lizzie could almost see the gears turning in his head as he was planning something big once again.

"Think again, Billy, if had a watch it would have stopped the moment we stepped through the barrier," Lizzie commented as she pulled out a piece of parchment from her jeans' pocket.

'But I'm pretty sure that if I used the same basic idea, I used on that old laptop, I'm sure I could get the communicator to work in this high magic areas like this." Billy whisper to Lizzie.

"This isn't nearly as highly magical as Hogwarts," Lizzie replied, she went over to the nearest shop that had poster on it, "Magical DNA Tests?"

"Magical DNA Test is that what i think it is" Aisha asked Looking at the poster and the helix moved by itself.

"Did I forget to mention that posters and paintings move and talk?" Lizzie questions.

"I think you could have warned us, Liz," Rocky said just after a poster stuck it tongue out at him.

"Sorry, excuse me for a second." Lizzie stated then went into the shop that was selling the magical DNA tests, and then returned with one in a small bag.

"What did you get, Lizzie? If i could ask," Tommy asked with a curious look in his eyes

"Magical DNA test," Lizzie replies, "Not on the list, but I couldn't resist."

'Ok cool i guess i would be curious as well if i saw something like that as well." Tommy agreed as well.

With that, Lizzie began her real shopping and she took more time going over the potion supplies then the new books for Fifth year. "Those chores are done, for the pleasure." She skipped over to the broom shop.

The rest of the shopping trip went by quickly as Lizzie got her supplies and Adam looked like a walking wall of bags by the end. "She did warn you Adam that she was worst than me when it can to shopping." the other male members of the team was in the same shape as well.

"Do you just want to put all of that in my pack?" Lizzie asked. She had brought her pack that she charmed back in school.

The boys took a few more steps and finally gave up and agreed to place the bags in her school bag, But Adam remove the bag from Lizzie's hands and said, "I got this please."

"If you haven't noticed, this is still light. I can carry it. Got to love Magic, I charmed the bag last year." Lizzie explained.

"I can see that but as a gentleman i still insist that i carry that for you." Adam said in a very proper voice.

"And I say as a modern girl, let me carry my own bag or I will kick your butt right here and now." Lizzie retorts.

"Very well i concede this win to you" Adam hands the bag back to her.

"I can't believe they sell those here. Lizzie gagged

"What is it" Rocky said as he chewed a licorice wand.

"_Bertie_Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Lizzie answered, "I had the misfortune of having a dung flavored one, and I don't eat them ever."

"Every flavor. No way your joking" Rocky said as he reached for the package and popped one in his mouth. Just as he began to chew, his face puckered up to the point of imploding.

Almost everyone in the shop laughed at the face the red ranger made as he ate the bean.

"Told you so." Lizzie replies, "Now No more sweets."

Rocky just shook his head and slowly backed away from the sweets table.

"Next time, I tell you something you will believe me?" Lizzie asked

Rocky just kept shaking his head, as it seemed his mouth for the moment was locked tight.

Lizzie tried to keep a straight face and couldn't she started laughing.


End file.
